What We Come To Realize
by KitShina
Summary: Things arn't always what they seem. Now, Sakura must find that out on her own. Of course things can be much worse. Well unless you look on the bright side of things like Sakura learning that she is...ooops! That's a secret! /Minato Sakura\


**New story of mine! It's not the best. But I've been wanting to write a fanfic on this pair for a while! First try! Suggestions would be awesome! :D**

**I don't own Naruto! D:)**

* * *

><p>I groaned. Immense pain coursed throughout my body in waves. I forced myself up and tried to crawl over to my dying team-mate. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks.<p>

"N-naruto!" I croaked out. He didn't respond or even made an indication he was alive.

"Please wake up, Naruto!" I tried again. Once again pain rippled through me, but I didn't care. Naruto was my pain priority at the moment. "Please…"

I finally reached his um-moving body. Putting my head on his chest I tried to listen for a heartbeat. "Don't do this to me!"

"Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto? Naruto! I can heal you hang on! I'm so sorry I wish -"

"No," His strained voice oddly firm. "This was meant to be, I can feel it. Kyuubi even told me so before he was extracted. That is why…" I watched as Naruto coughed unhealthy amounts of blood out

"That is why…he left me a scroll,"

"Naruto stop talking nonsense! I can save you! I have to die so you can live!"

Another pang of sadness hit me when I saw his bitter smile on his blue lips. "We both know my time is up, Sakura-chan."

"NO DON'T SAY THAT! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

He gave out a pained laugh. "I have a way of saving everyone Sakura-chan, you're the one who will be our salvation. Trust me…"

"W-what?" I choked out.

"I'm so sorry,"

"For what? What are you sorry about? Naruto? Naruto?" I began to panic when his eyes began to close. I pushed chakra into his system even though I knew it was useless.

"Don't worry, things will make sense soon enough."

Before I could say a thing, light covered everything around me and life as I knew it disappeared.

…..

Naruto looked at the spot that Sakura had just been sitting in. He gave a small sad smile.

"I'm so sorry, Okaa-san"

…..

Sakura woke up in pain. She looked about her surroundings. Not to mention a really dense forest. She felt an invading chakra flow through her system. She looked over to find a young girl healing her.

Too weak to move or even say anything, she just stared. The girl must've noticed, because she looked up and flashed her a bright smile.

"I'm glad you're awake miss, but please try not to move."

_Like I could. _Sakura thought bitterly.

"RIN!" An obnoxious voice yelled.

A faint "baka" could be heard from not to far behind.

"HEY! WHAT IF RIN IS IN DANGER YOU? ASSHOLE!" The annoying voice screamed again.

"I'm over here!" Rin called.

Sakura didn't bother to look at the two new arrivals. Her head was pounding, her joints felt like sandbags, and her blood was literally boiling. She could hear the surprised gasps.

_God do I look as bad as I feel?_

"I'LL GO GRAB MINATO-SENSEI!"

"Hurry Obito!"

Sakura let out a small sigh. At least the "Obito" person wasn't screaming anymore. Peering up she looked at her "visitor"

"Who are you? Why do you have a Konoha headband?"

_Oh wonderful, now I'm being interrogated. Wait…did her just say Konoha? _

She finally found some strength to counter his questions.

"What are you going on about? Konoha has been destroyed by Madara," Just who the hell were these people and where the hell did she end up? What did Naruto do?

_Naruto._

The mere mention or thought of him made her heart clench. But her self-misery was interrupted.

"Who is this Madara? Why is our home to be destroyed are you a spy?"

Sakura felt herself being lifted by her throat. Now getting a clear look at the boy in front of her she discovered who her interrogator was.

Kakashi. A very alive and young, and alive Kakashi.

Tears weld up in her eyes.

"Kakashi put her down." A silky deep voice cut through.

"But sensei -"

"_Now,"_

Sakura felt new pain in her lower area after being _dropped. _Apparently young Kakashi is an ass, like the "Obito" person so kindly put it.

She felt dizzy again.

She could hear their fading voices.

"Kakashi, Rin, Obito go report to the hokage."

"Hai!" They shouted in unison.

Sakura felt herself being picked up. Looking up, she met electric blue eyes. They were warm.

It surprised her when she felt a shock go through her. Shaking it off as her body adjusting to the new position, she continued to stare at him.

"We'll take care of you," His honey voice said.

"Just who are you?"

"Minato. Minato Namikaze,"

Accepting the answer she let herself drift into unconsciousness.

_Why do I feel so safe with him?_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so it sucked. I feel like I rushed it, and it is pretty short. Well, it is my first crack pairing story. I'm going to have to go back and edit! But for now I'm going to go to bed!<strong>

**Review or whatever!**

**Byez!**


End file.
